1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly for a vehicle, and more specifically to a solenoid valve assembly for a seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solenoids are known in the art. Some solenoids include a plunger movable in response to a magnetic field. A common problem with solenoids having plungers is undesired noise. Therefore, various designs have been developed to try to reduce undesirable noise. For example, one such type of solenoid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,700 (the '700 patent) to Spence et al. The '700 patent discloses a solenoid including a plunger movable through a tube. A pair of wear bands are disposed about a periphery of the plunger. The wear bands form a seal with a tube wall of the tube. As such, the wear bands engage the tube wall as the plunger moves which creates frictional forces that must be overcome to move the plunger to a desired position. Further, movement of the plunger is reduced due to the frictional forces. In addition, an air bleed passage in the wear bands allow air to pass therethrough which decreases acceleration of the plunger, and thus delays movement of the plunger to the desired position.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a seat assembly and a solenoid valve assembly.